Heiress
by LucyxTodd
Summary: I was born in a Death Eater camp. My doctors were Death Eaters. My mother was a Death Eater. My father? The man in charge of the Death Eaters.   It was destined that I'd become a Death Eater as well. But, I had other plans.
1. Prologue

**Heiress**

My left arm was exposed to all, glowing under the bright un-covered moon. I hurriedly grabbed for my sweater when I made eye contact with him. He stared down at me as if he couldn't believe it. As if he wouldn't believe it. I turned my head and looked towards the door. Right then I made a run for it, pushing aside anybody who was in my way. He was quick on my trail. I took a sharp turn down the pebble staircase almost losing my balance. He shouted after me with a voice I couldn't tell was angry or worried. It sounded like both to me, but I wouldn't give in. Just as I thought I had escaped him I slid on the damp stone floor and hit the ground and felt him trip over my leg.

I rolled over onto my back as he sat up. Both of us were panting clouds of breath into the air and let ourselves take a break before anything was said. Finally I felt my left arm being gripped and pulled forward. I sat up and watched him as he shook his head in disbelief. "Harry, I swear I had no choice!" I cried out. He still shook his head. "I didn't have any say in it, you have to believe me!"

He looked up and glared into my eyes. He seemed to be in pain, it made him look more intimidating as he sat there. "Everyone has a choice. Join him or accept the protection of Dumbledore. You always have a choice." His grip on my arm tightened. How was I suppose to tell him? How could I convince him that I really had no choice?

Was I about to tell him my secret?

Before I let you wander into my life story, I must take you back to the beginning.

The dark-lord was not the kind to love. Love wasn't in his vocabulary, nor was care. No, instead it was evil and backup that was on his mind. I was not born because he dreamed of a family. I was born because he needed a backup plan and a way to carry out the Riddle name. Though everyone believed he was so sure of himself on becoming an immortal master being, I knew better. He had just the slightest bit of worry and therefore his fear resulted in me.

It seems disgusting that a man like Lord Voldemort would ever conceive. Don't forget, though, he used to be human.

Rose White was the first, well...only, Death-Eater to volunteer. She felt it'd help her escape. Being a pure-blood was considered a curse to her, because you'd qualify all too much for the D.E. position. Therefore, she took the only way out by having me.

I was born October 13th, 1980. Of course, I was born to a Death Eater at a Death Eater camp where my doctors were Death Eaters. Obviously my future was pre-planned for me.

After I was born Rose decided to name me after my grandfather Marvolo. It felt more feminine to call me Marvota. After that she decided my middle name would be Guthemos like the star that represented control and self love. Marvota Guthemos Riddle. Not bad.

Now, Voldemort wasn't intending on coddling over a baby every day. After Rose died minutes after my birth, I was watched by various Death Eaters everyday. Voldemort didn't want anything to do with me until I was old enough to fulfill tasks. He had me brought up by the Death Eaters so I'd develop the 'proper' personality. A year later on October 31st, Voldemort disappeared and I was finally given to the Malfoys to be brought up until I was 17.

Marvota Malfoy, what another new name to go by. It wasn't any better than Riddle, it still had evil in it-but, it'd have to do. I was without real parents so I addressed Lucius and Narcissa as mum and dad; and their son, Draco, was my new brother.

My **first year** at Hogwarts was like any other. I learned all sorts of things and made plenty of new friends. I was sorted into Slytherin, of course. Can you imagine the heir of Slytherin being in Ravenclaw? (Which of course is where the sorting hat thought I'd do best in)

Draco was always off with his two best friends Crabbe and Goyle. I on the other hand hung around with a Gryffindor student, Leo. He was a year ahead of me and mentioned thousands of times, "It's so strange that a Slytherin would want anything to do with a Gryffindor. Especially a Half-blood Gryffindor."

Harry Potter was all the talk through the year. He was a really nice guy. I couldn't see what Draco hated about him. Then again, you don't want to blow Draco off for anything-it buys you lifelong bullying.

The high point of my year was when it was announced that Harry Potter defeated Voldemort once again. Once again?

I had to ask about it, I felt like an idiot right after. So, Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived who destroyed my father years ago. I think I'll be good friends with this guy...

My **second year** was really when I made a lot of self discovery. The Chamber of Secrets had supposedly been open by the heir. Now, why on earth would I open the Chamber and let out whatever-the-hell out to kill muggle borns? Then again, it was the 'heir' not the 'heiress'.

I had to see for myself what was going on.

During a duel in DADA, a big commotion was brought up when Harry told a snake to leave a Hufflepuff boy alone. Everyone freaked out and started shunning him. I didn't see the problem. Did they want the Hufflepuff kid to die?

So, then I had to chase Harry down the hall to stop him. "Harry, what is everyone freaking out about?" I asked him. His two friends stopped to explain that Harry was speaking 'Parseltongue' . The language of snakes. I said this was crazy, because I heard him speaking clear English! That was then that both Harry and I discovered we were Parselmouths.

All three of them began interrogating me about being the heiress of Slytherin. I told them it wasn't true, because really-I had no idea I was. I was a Malfoy and nothing else, as I thought. Harry finally believed me when he somehow got answers out of Draco.

I wasn't satisfied, though. I headed for Dumbledore's office and asked him if he knew who the heir was and why I could speak parseltongue. He didn't give me any information, it seemed he was still trying to figure all of that out himself.

By the end of the year, it had been found out that Tom Riddle was the heir after all. The fact that he still might be out there somewhere (Voldemort) gave Lucius the idea that I was ready to know. He was very forward with it unlike Narcissa who wanted me to be her baby girl forever.

From then on, I had to live with the fact that my birth father was the one and only Lord Voldemort.

**Third year** was boring. Nothing happened. I learned...stuff.

...

**Fourth year** was when everything started to go crazy for me.

It was then when I had to decided who I was...

_A/N: Gasp! I'm back, finally! I'm actually writing fanfiction again! (This is My regular readers.)_

_This is my first HP fanfic. I have been meaning to write it for years and even made this account just for this story! I never got around to it, until now. I hope it doesn't...well...SUCK. If it does, just say so in the reviews! _


	2. Chapter 1

Once again, I'm going to have to stop you from venturing too far into my life story.

May I add that it wasn't until the _end_of my **fourth year **that everything started to change for me. For the first three years of school I was a normal girl with no problems besides teenage drama. So I can't automatically promise you that my whole life revolved around my father. I can promise you, though, that a lot of things will change for me because of him.

The only thing on my mind and any fourth -through- seventh year girl's mind was the Yule Ball. Every girl I'd talk to today would giggle and talk all about who they're going with. Even Pansy Parkington announced to be going with my brother. I, on the other hand, was still alone. I was never the kind to ask a guy out. I waited for the guy to say something. Call me old fashion, but it seemed right for it to happen that way.

I settled down in one of the many arm chairs by the fire in the common room. Pansy sat next to me and beamed after telling me all about how Draco asked her. I rolled my eyes and glared into the fire. "I don't think too many guys are interested in going with me." I admitted to her. She looked at me like I was insane, like any best friend would do when they were defending each other.

"Who would be crazy enough NOT to ask you?" she leaned towards me, "You have the Malfoy looks and charm." I looked over her almost wanting to laugh. I did actually look a lot like a Malfoy with the white-blond hair and sharp features. That's why it was so easy to pull-off being Draco's twin sister. Pansy examined me then leaned backwards for a moment, "Though, your eyes are curious. None of the Malfoy's have green eyes."

I blinked. "It skips a generation. I get it from my grandfather." I lied easily. Before she could question me any further, I rose from my seat. "I think I'll be going to bed, now."

I ran up the twisting stairs until I was in my dorm. The silver and green bed welcomed me as I eagerly fell into it. I just wanted to get this ball over with and forget about it.

Morning came annoyingly fast. It was a Saturday, but that didn't mean Leo wasn't waiting for me. I could just see it now; he'd become impatient and learn to break into the Slytherin common room and come jumping on my bed. ..Oh, who was I kidding. Leo wasn't that ballsy. I slowly opened my eyes then winsed when the sun light smacked me in the face. The 4 other girls in my dorm were still alseep. Lucky bastards. I sat up and waited for my vision to adjust. Soon my winter clothes came into view. They were neatly folded on my trunk. They seemed to mock me; push it in my face that I had to get up early and walk around in the snow all day. Before I knew it I was wearing those damn winter clothes and ready to head out. Before I left, I grabbed my Slyhterin scarf and wrapped it around my face. I left only enough space for my eyes.

I got plenty of stares from the people in the halls. I had always been the type to do the very opposite of what was expected. I made sure that Slytherin wasn't only known for bullying and evil doings. As I strolled tiredly to the Great Hall, I noticed someone dressed just as unusually. Her long blond hair was pulled into a bun with a quill holding it together. Her wand was stuffed behind her ear and her striped black-and-white shirt was tucked into a knee high red skirt. I nodded to her humorously and she waved with a bright smile. Luna Lovegood, she was a 3rd year and a strange one at that. If I were in Ravenclaw, like I should've been, we could have been te wackiest pair of friends. Sadly I was placed in an uptight house just because I was the heiress.

I pulled off my jumper and tide it around my waist. I peered over the many students until I spotted Leo. He waved for me to join him at the Gryffindor table. Happily I strode over to him and plopped down beside him and a glaring Gryffindor girl. Others glanced at me once and rolled their eyes. "So, what are our plans for today?" I smiled from under my scarf at him. He took no notice to my strange outfit as he thought about what we should do.

"Hogsmeade, perhaps. We could visit Honeydukes then head out to buy you a dress." He rested his chin on his hand and waited for my very expected response.

"Honeydukes? You hate candy." I reserved the question about the dress for later. He shrugged. I sighed that question away then asked, "Okay, now why are we buying me a dress?"

He turned his upper body to give me a straight on 'you know why' look. "For the Yule Ball, of course." Now, before you become excited and assume that Leo was on the verge of asking me to the ball, wait for the following question.

"Who are you going with?" I whispered. He laughed and leaned to see behind me. I turned to see another boy a few people down nodding at Leo. I sighed and brought myself back to my first position. "Of course. Everyone, even the gay couples, has a date-but me."

He frowned and shook his head. "That's not true." He wasn't going to spell it out any more for me by being cheesy and saying there are 'plenty fish in the sea'.

"Hmm..." I chewed my last piece of bacon I absent-mindedly picked up, "shall we be off?" He nodded and helped me up.

Honeydukes was swarming with sugar-craving students. Leo had to take hold of my wrist so we wouldn't lose each other in the crowd. I could smell the candy now and predict how sugar-high I was about to become. The two of us had gone separate ways to find what we wanted. I was still confused why he was here. I came upon a shelf of 'Exploding Choco-Almonds'. Each pack had 2 balls of chocolate that exploded into a pile of almonds. They were mostly a joke item for those who don't exactly like almonds and were hoping for a good chocolatey snack. I grabbed a pack and tossed them to Leo. They were one of the only things that Leo would eat. He happily accepted them then came to my side with a bushel of cotton-candy roses. I fakely 'awwed' at him, "Get those for your boyfriend?" I piped up.

He rolled his eyes, but I could tell he was almost blushing, "He's not my boyfriend."

I nodded and mouthed, 'yet'. He nudged me to hurry up. I grabbed a chocolate frog and headed to the counter with him. We bought our delights and headed for a nearby bench. "We still need to buy you a dress."

When he brought this up I groaned loudly, "I'm not going." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Yes you are and you're going to look spectacular!" he agressivley grabbed my upper arm and began to drag me to the fancy-clothing store up ahead.

When we entered the shop we were lucky enough to find it almost empty. Girls were grabbing for last minute dresses because most were gone by now. He smiled as he accomplished forcing me through the door. I couldn't help, but admire the dresses hanging on each rack. I pulled my scar off of my face and threw it over his head as I looked around. "What color...whaaat color." I hummed to myself as I ran my fingers through laces and bows. My favorite color was green, but it was such a cliche for Slytherins. I grabbed a light yellow dress and gazed at it. Leo nudged me towards the dressing room and I shook my head. He tried pulling me to it, but I stubbornly put the dress back.

"You're so difficult." He whined. I laughed and grabbed a ghaustly pink one and headed towards the dressing room as he looked over me with disgust. Proudly I strode through the door and posed for him. The dress was a mess of ruffles and bows;it had one silver stripe going across it. Leo covered his eyes and threw a periwinkle blue dress to me. I gave in to his suffering and changed into the next dress. He gave an approving smile, but the dress was tight and bland. No ribbons or flowers, nothing. Just a blue dress. I grabbed a random purple one and was amazed when I finally had it on.

It was a long dress that reached my feet. The very top had ruffles and white spots covered the torso. It showed how surprisingly big I had gotten over the years. I never thought about it, but I was slowly turning into a woman starting at the hips. I still looked surprised as I stepped out of the room and looked up to Leo. He smiled brightly as he could tell I was satisfied. When I swayed my arms to give him a better look, his face suddenly dropped. "What?" I yelped.

He lifted my left arm at a row of bruises on my wrist. He paled greatly making his freckles more exposed. He dropped my arm and brought both of his hands up to his mouth, "I didn't do that, did I?" he asked frantically.

I looked at my arm that had been causing a lot of pain lately. As shocked as I was, I shook my head. "No, you grabbed my upper arm."

Still frightened, we both stared down at the bruises on my wrist that formed a disorted shape. It had been hurting for a while now, but now that I could see it-I could really feel the burn.

...

_A/N: Curious what Marv's dress looks like? http:/i00..com/photo/v1/341563748/beautiful_feather_prom_ -There you have it._


	3. Chapter 2

By the time we got back to the castle I had gotten over my endless desire for a date to the ball. It suddenly didn't matter because after some thought, I realized I'm too young to care anyhow. I had three more years until graduation, so why worry now?

I let Leo get back to his friends while I roamed the halls to find something to do. Everyone was at Hogsmeade still, so I was alone with the 2nd and 1st years. There were occasional 3rd years hanging about. One caught my attention easily. It was Luna, again. I waved at her just to be friendly, but much to my surprise-she walked up to me.

"Hello, Marvota." She smiled and looked straight into my green eyes with her gleaming grey eyes. I blinked a few times before I had something to say.

"Hi, Luna. ..Er, how did you know my name?" I truely was curious; we had never met before.

She shrugged and replied easily, "I've heard a few rumours about you, is all."

Wow, what a way to be noticed. What kind of rumors, though? "Oh...what...did you hear?" I rose my eyebrows.

She smiled sweetly and twirled her messy locks. "They were mostly about your friendliness towards other houses and how you're a disappointment to the 'Malfoy' name."

Oh, I've heard that one a hundred times. Everyone disapproves besides mother and Draco (father is father, if you know what I mean). The fact that I'm actually a Riddle is what loosens up the rule for me on the subject. Anywhoo...

"So, why aren't you at Hogsmeade?" Luna thought about my question for a moment when she finally answered.

"Dad never signed my permission form." I looked at her sadly, and nodded. She still smiled, though. "It's alright, though. More time to explore the castle." she chirped happily.

"Marvota!" I heard someone call. To my utter surprise it was Harry. I rose an eyebrow and turned back to Luna.

"Ehh, I've got to go. Talk to you later." I waved and watched her skip off. If only everyone could be that happy. Harry came to my side looking rather dreadful.

In fact, he looked like someone just ripped out his heart and stomped on it. Not wanting to cause any more pain I smiled at him rather than glare lazilly as usual. "Hello, Harry."

"Hey." He returned the smile curtly and bit his lip as he took a moment to think. I shifted anxiously. We were friends, but I preferred to keep distance ever since I found out the 'news'. "Would you..." he paused and looked up, "like to go to the ball...-cough-...with me?"

My eyes instantly brightened, but I didn't want to look like a fool. So, I calmly replied. "Of course!" Wait, why did I choose those words? Stupid stupid...

He looked much happier after this and stopped slouching. But, now I had to look up at him thanks to height difference. Yay... "Great!" he rushed around me, "I'll see you then!"

And, just like that-he was gone. It took a second for everything to register in my brain. Did I just agree to go to the ball with Harry Potter? Oh, boy. My brother was going to kill.

I spent the next couple of days avoiding my brother in case of questions. In fact, I was avoiding everybody. Luna, though, always caught me and decided she'd tag along in whatever I was doing. Truthfully, I was okay with it. We were Ravenclaw hearted, so it wasn't hard at all to talk to her.

After a long day of helping Luna search for Migfisheis (no explanation, really) I was free to ready for the ball.

The Slytherin common room was actually chaotic for once. Instead of the cold-bitter silence I was usually welcomed with, I rushed straight into the loudest crowd of squeeling girls. I pranced up the stairs and into my dorm. Pansy was already fancied up with her hair pulled into a beautiful updo. The other girls were fretting with every little ribbon or bow trying to look spectacular. I shut the curtains of my bed and squirmed myself back into the purple dress I had bought the other day.

I tried pulling my hair up into a neat bun, but it kept falling. I grumbled and clipped my hair ontop of my hair as I rushed hurriedly out of the common room. I wrapped my robe around me and pulled the hood up to hide myself. It was about an hour before the ball, so not too many people were out of their rooms yet. I climbed many flights of stairs and followed the familiar path to the Gryffindor tower. Where the door was supposed to be, was the usual portrait of a rather large lady. "UAAAAGH!" I screeched. I hadn't realized how desperate I was to look good for the ball. My whole mind was being controlled by inner-princessness. I paced the hall for a moment and sat defeated in front of the portrait who was eyeing me with amusement. 'Har har' I glared at her, wishing if I stared hard enough a burn would appear.

"Who's that?" someone whispered behind me.

"I think it's a Slytherin." both mumbled to each other about my presence. I whipped my head around wanting to shout angrily, but bit my lip and watched the two Gryffindors pass me.

"Hey, do you think you could tell Leo that he's needed, nooow?" Wait, how would they know which Leo I was talking about? Crud. Both sort of laughed at me and left me there as they disappeared behind the portrait. I jumped up and took a nearby bench. A few minutes later, three guys stepped out of the room. All three of them saw me, but only one recognized me. "Leo!" I grinned as I spotted him.

The other two questionally called out, "Yes?"

"No, that Leo." I pointed to my best friend. They both glanced at each other and left. Leo (mine) came and sat next to me.

"A girl came in and yelled 'Any Leo's here, you're needed outside!'." I rolled my eyes. Of course, those brave-ass Gryffindors had to make things difficult. "You look like you're in a muck." he announced. Muck?

"Why, yes. Let's point out how horrible I look right now." I snapped. "No, instead how 'bout you help me with my damn hair?" he smirked at me. "PLEASE!"

It took sneaking into the girl's bathroom to get everything done. I helped him as well with his robes and whatnot as he pinned my hair. He made weird white beads grow in my hair. I was in no place to argue, but it looked funny. When we were both done with each other we stared at the other through the mirrors. I could tell he was going to ask me a question, and I knew what it was.

"I'm going with Harry Potter." I turned and stared up at my tall friend, waiting for a response.

Suddenly he looked concerned. "I've noticed you've been really uncomfortable since the Hogsmeade trip."

I nodded and leaned against the sink. "Wouldn't that be a great headline! You-Know-Who's daughter keeps her friends close and her enemies closer." I winked sarcastically at 'closer'. Leo tilted his head knowingly at me.

"Nobody knows you're his daughter, though." This did occur to me, but it was scary anyhow. I scratched at my left arm while we rested in the abandoned bathroom.

"What's that on your arm?" Leo pointed out the darkened patch on my arm. I stared down at it, noticing that it had gotten worse.

"A million tiny-little freckles."I remarked and held it out for him to see. He grabbed it gradually and traced it with his finger. "I'll have it checked out, later." I tugged my arm away and grabbed for his. He linked with me as we strode from the bathroom into the now bustling hallway.

When we made it to the Great Hall, there Harry was-standing with his best friend who was wearing sickening dress robes. Leo unhooked our arms as he ran to meet his date (and their two cover girl friends).

"Hi, Harry." I stood a couple feet from him as he stared in awe. It made me a little uncomfortable, but I got through it once McGonagall found us.

"Potter, are you and your partner ready?" I rose an eyebrow at him and he shrugged just as confused as I was.

"What? Ready for what?"

It was then that I found out that I was going to dance with Harry; dance with Harry in front of everybody.

**(UAGH! Sorry it took so long. First finals week came up, then I got really sick. Anywhoo, it's kind of hard for me to write in first person. I might switch this to third person. Let me know if that's a good idea or not! Also, if you're wondering what Marv's dress and hair look like-the links are right here:**

_**i00.(dot)com/photo/v1/341563748/beautiful_feather_prom_ (replace the (dot) with a period)**_

_**wedding-emily(dot)**_


End file.
